Can't stop staring!
by Hihojo2000
Summary: Anna's Mom Dies and she has no clue she has a sister. Her mother left her to Elsa in her Will. Little did she know that Elsa is a world famous designer. I don't own frozen or the rights. Rated MA for future chapters and if you have a problem with incest please don't read this. I am not a great writer so my grammar will probably suck so please overlook that and excuse me. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

A moan released out of my mouth as I passionately kissed Kristoff in the back seat of his car. I didn't know how Kristoff felt about true love but the way he kissed me felt so good. I'm still hanging on to my virginity, but only by a thread. I was waiting on finding my one true love but right now it was feeling like true love. Hands were everywhere and it was starting to get steamy.

"Oh God Kristoff I think I'm in love with you."

"I Love you too Anna"

In the heat of the moment I didn't realize my phone was buzzing until Kristoff pushed me on top of it.

"OH!" I was shocked at the buzzing feel against my backside.

It was a number I didn't recognize and almost didn't answer it because I was enjoying myself immensely.

"Hello! Is this Anna Anderson?" a man asked.

"Yes"

"This is Officer Randy I need you to come by the police station as soon as you can."

"Okay I'll be there shortly"

_Crap what did I do! _

Feeling less sexual and more nervous Kristoff took me there first thing and walked in with me holding my hand. It smelt like stale doughnuts and drunks inside. The place was booming and it was too loud to hear my own thoughts. I followed the man into an office with a woman standing in the corner looking sympathetic at me.

"What's this about?" I asked eyeing the woman.

"Anna your mother was in an accident this morning involving two cars and sadly to say she didn't make it. We did all we could to save her but it was too late. Officer Judy here is our grievance counselor if you feel like you want to talk."

With a look of disbelief on my face and heart pounding I asked, "Are you sure it was my mother?"

"Yes Miss Anderson we have confirmed it"

Tears were starting to stream down my face when Kristoff grabbed me in a huge comforting hug.

"Kristoff it can't be right. What am I supposed to do?"

"Miss Anderson your Aunt May said she would take care of all the preparations and that you can stay with her for now."

*Sniffle* "Okay"

It had been the hardest three days of my life not knowing what to do and that I'm never going to see my Mother again. I felt so alone.

_If I can just get through this funeral without passing out that would be great. _

When the long agonizing funeral was over Aunt May took me into a room with two people sitting at an extremely long black table.

"Please sit Miss Anderson." motioning to the chair across from them.

"We are very sorry for your loss but required by law we have to go over the will your Mother left for immediate family."

Not knowing what to say n I just nodded.

The list was so long and boring that I got lost and started daydreaming about what I was to do next until the subject of guardianship came up.

"Anna you are not eighteen yet so you have to have a guardian."

"Okay so I'll be staying with my Aunt May right?"

"No your Mother made a specific request that you were to stay with your sister Elsa. She revised her will last year just on this subject."

"Wait! What?" "I haven't ever met my sister Elsa, not since my parents split up and I was three years old then." "This can't be right. Why would she do that?"

_Oh my God could my heart pound any harder. Living with a stranger what was mother thinking?_

"Apparently your Mother contacted Elsa last year and asked her about it, she said yes."

"Why would she send me to live with someone I never met?"

"Well your Mother told us it was her dream to see you two united again and for you both to get to know each other. When your Father died last year she revised the will."

"What? My Father is dead too? No one ever told me."

_It's not like I knew the man. But still he's my birth father._

"Yes he died of a heart attack about a year ago."

_I guess if it's in the will I need to start warming up to the idea. She can't live too far away._

"Okay so where does my Sister live?"

"She lives in New York City where she is a very successful and well known business woman and no doubt will take care of you."

"NEW YORK CITY!" I shouted. "I'm just a small town girl. I can't go to New York and leave my friends and boyfriend behind."

_Oh God here comes the tears again. Things just keep getting worse._

"Miss Anderson I suggest you say your goodbye's and pack because your plane leaves tomorrow at noon."

Back at home I started slinging stuff around and throwing things in bags. Kristoff came over to spend as much time with me as possible before I leave.

"Anna dear just pack what you need. I just spoke with your sister on the phone and she said she will have movers come and get the rest of your stuff next week."

"Yes Aunt May."

_How come everyone has spoken to my sister except for me?_

"I'm going to miss you Anna."

"I'm going to miss you too Kristoff. Please don't forget about me. Please text or call everynight."

"Okay I will."

"Do you think you can come and visit me in New York?"

"I don't know Anna. That can be really expensive."

Tears are starting to stream down my face again and I feel like my insides are dying.

"It's okay Kristoff."

The car ride to the airport was silent because I didn't know what to say to Kristoff. He looked sad sitting there with his hands grasping the wheel so tight his knuckles were turning white. Finally he broke the silence by asking me about how long the flight was.

"I'm not sure. Probably a couple hours."

Awkward silence again.

"Crap! I don't know what flight I'm on. I don't even have a ticket."

When we arrived at the airport suddenly a man walked up behind me and asked if I was Miss Anderson.

"Yes I am how did you know?"

"I make it my business to know. Your Aunt May described you on the phone so I've been looking for you. If you will come this way we will be on our way."

"Okay! Can you give me just a minute first?"

He nodded and walked a little ways away to give us privacy.

Next thing I knew Kristoff crashed his lips against my own and I moaned out loud. It was a passionate long kiss. Tongue on Tongue heating me up all over.

"Oh God I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

"Miss Anderson, your Sister keeps a tight schedule. We really need to leave."

I grabbed my bags and gave Kristoff one last hug before following the man out the door. I thought maybe we were going to fly commercial but the man had me board a smallish Jet. The Jet was extremely fancy and looked to be brand new. I was the only passenger too. I asked no questions because I was to upset and nervous.

The flight didn't take as long as I thought it would. The captain told me we were coming into New York City and I couldn't help but look out the window to view the massive city.

_Oh Jesus! I'm not ready for a place this big. I think I'm going to be sick. _

As soon as I left out of the plane a car was waiting for me with another man in a black suit as well. He helped me with my bags and closed the door behind me.

"Miss Anderson we have to go by your sister's office and pick her up as well."

"Oh okay!"

_Hope I'm ready to see her. Wonder if she looks like me._

Still in my daydream about what she looks like the car came to a halt and the man rushed around to get my door. As soon as I stepped out of the car there were skyscrapers everywhere. The one right in front of me was beautiful and all glass. It looked to be about 20 something stories high and the logo on it says Arendalle Tower. The man held to door opened for me and walked me to the elevator where he pushed the top floor button which required a key to access it. Again I asked no questions.

When we arrived the receptionist said she was in a meeting and asked for us to wait in the seating area. There were several offices on this floor and all of them looked to be having meetings. The man walked me to a sofa in the middle of the room where he and I both waited. I can see in all the offices from where I was seated. I stared in each room wondering which person is my sister when I notice a woman with platinum hair that soon took the center of my attention.

_Wow! Holy Mother of Hell! She is fucking HOT!_

She looked to be an important person who had so much poise and grace. She was wearing a white blouse and a blue straight skirt with a slight split in it showing those amazing legs. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her.

_Oh my God she just looked at me and smiled._

It was just a glance. Maybe she felt my eyes on her. Well my eyes were all over her. I started to feel a strange feeling in my stomach and when I saw her blouse was low cut and a bit of cleavage was in my view my whole body got so hot all over.

_Wait! What I don't think woman are attractive. I'm not attracted to girls. I love Kristoff. What is wrong with me? Oh shit she smiled at me again. Okay! Kristoff is long forgotten._

People are starting to finish their meetings when I notice the woman walking toward me smiling. That sway, those legs and that low cut blouse made me so wet. First on my to do list when I get to where I am staying is change my panties.

_Oh crap she coming my way. Is she going to talk to me? Act normal Anna. You can do this. Breathe! Breathe! _

"Anna! Hello I'm your Sister Elsa Arendelle."

It took me a minute to register what she said because I was so stunned.

_Oh my God I was just checking out my sister and she just made me wet. I am seriously going to Hell now. Wait did she just say Elsa Arendelle? The Elsa Arendelle? The top Designer right now that everyone wants to wear. Surely not!_

"Anna? Are you okay?"

"Oh sorry! I must have jet lag! Um..nice to m-meet you. Are we supposed to hug or something?"

_Are we supposed to hug or something? Wow Anna that was by far the most stupid thing you have ever said. _

"Sure I guess we can."

_Okay Anna I take that back best thing you ever said._

Elsa moved slowly toward me with her arms stretched and I froze in place. When she put her arms around me I was consumed with her scent all around me. Her chest was close against mine and I couldn't help but think about her cleavage I viewed earlier.

_Oh wow she smells so amazing! Stop Anna! Stop! She is your sister sicko! _

The hug didn't last too long and I wanted to pout.

"Let me finish up and grab my things and I'll be ready to leave."

I couldn't keep my eyes off of her as she walked to a corner office down the hall. The way she walks is so graceful like she is royalty. Everything about her is perfect.

_Jesus Anna! What have you gotten yourself into? You can't have feelings for your sister. _


	2. Beautiful Stranger

Beautiful Stranger

The car ride to my new home with the most beautiful woman in the world was a little awkward. We sat in silence while she read some papers she bought with her from the office. Out of curiosity I started to stare at her through my peripheral vision and caught the sight of her legs. Her skirt was hiked up from sitting and you can clearly see her knee caps. Her legs looked so smooth and pale. I wanted to touch and rub them or maybe lick them.

_Crap I'm wet again._

Suddenly I felt someone eyes on me which caused me to look up and meet ice blue eyes staring back at my teal eyes. Trying to hide my blush and thinking hard for an excuse as to why I was staring at her legs I start rambling whatever came to mind.

"I'm sorry I lick your sk… sorry I like not lick.. .. I don't want to lick, that's silly…but like…. I like your skirt and shoes."

_Oh God! What the Hell was that word vomit? _

"Thank you"

She had a small smile on and went back to her papers. I decided I would stare out the window to take my mind off my embarrassment. It was so uncomfortable sitting on the same back seat with a goddess. My self-confidence was being shattered with such beauty. The long plane ride didn't help that either.

"I enrolled you in one of the top private schools in the city. It was the school I went too. You'll start on Monday and we can get anything you need tomorrow."

_Shit! I have to meet all new people and start over again and to make matters worse it's my senior year._

"Okay. So um.. How am I going to get to school? Are you going to make me ride a bus?"

"Oh Heavens No!" she said with humor. "No Sister of mine will be riding a bus! Kai or someone will drop you off every morning."

"Oh okay!"

_Geez How far it is to her house? It's been like thirty minutes. Oh hold on! The car is stopping!_

We pulled up to a fancy gate showing a huge massive house on the other side. The car stopped at the front door to unload my bags and when I stepped out I couldn't help but gasped at its splendor. The front doors had to be like 15 feet tall and the huge chandelier hanging above looked like a million pieces of frozen fractals. I followed Elsa threw the doors and my eyes widened even more. It was so spacious and the ceilings were so tall with a balcony upstairs. Straight in front of me was the Living room or entertainment room with huge fluffy couches and a massive TV on the wall. The whole back wall was nothing but tall windows to the heated pool out back. The room adjacent was the Kitchen with a big island in the middle. It had all dark wood cabinets with glittery granite counter tops and stainless steel everything.

"Wow that fridge is huge!"

"Ha! Well I don't half ass things I want and need." A small laugh came out before she said "Anna, your room is just up the stairs to your left and mine is on down the hall from yours."

_Christ my room is next to hers! I hope I don't snore or talk in my sleep. _

I followed Kai upstairs as he carried my bags to a room that had already been prepared for me with everything I need. The closet was a big walk in closet which was empty at the moment. And another door was in the room that was closed.

_Hm? Wonder what is behind here? Hopefully it's a bathroom. I can't imagine sharing a bathroom with her. _

It was just as expected but much more. It had the biggest tub I have ever seen. The toilet was in a separate little room and the shower was big with all matching brown tile. This bathroom was the size of my old bedroom. I stepped back in ah when I bumped up against someone.

" Oh I'm sorry!"

It was an older big lady wearing an apron standing there smiling at me.

"You must be Anna. I'm Gerda Miss Elsa's Maid."

"Uh Hi…..Yes I'm Anna."

_She even has a maid?_

"So dear do you need help settling in?" she said tenderly.

"Well I don't have much to unload. Everything I own is coming later."

"Okay then dinner will be served in an hour." She turned and left me alone in my new room.

I threw everything I had into one drawer and laid down on the bed staring at the ceiling. Starting a new school with rich snobs is going to suck. I groaned out loud just thinking about it.

"What's wrong? Do you not like your room?"

I was startled when I heard her voice and sat up super-fast. I was speechless not expecting her to be standing at my door. She had her blouse untucked and her shoes in her hand giving me a worried look. She has the most perfect toes.

"I'm sorry I was walking by and I heard you groan."

"Oh no it's not that, I love my room…I'm just dreading going to a new school."

"Anna it's a great school and it's hard to get in to it. When you graduate you'll be able to get accepted into any university you wish."

"I know it's just… I'm different than everyone around her. What if they don't like me?"

Elsa pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes. She looked exhausted as she walked toward me.

"Anna why do you think people won't like you?"

Suddenly I felt stupid for even saying that. I took a minute to search for an answer to give her but one never came. I look even more retarded. The only thing I could come up with was:

"I don't know." _Genius Anna _

Elsa put her hand on my shoulder and looked me straight in the eye and said, "Anna I know it's hard being far from home starting over a life you were so comfortable in but here is a chance to start over, not everyone get a chance like this."

I didn't even really hear anything she said, I was so focused on her touching me and looking at me. I even stop breathing and asked myself how is it possible someone can look this amazing? And Oh God the smell…Wow she smells amazing too. I just looked at her with astonishment and nodded agreeing with whatever the hell she said.

"Okay now supper will be ready shortly and I'm going to take a bath. See you at supper."

_Can I share a bath with you? I wish!_

"Yea…Uh… See you then."

Elsa gave me a small smile and walked out of my room in the direction of hers. I couldn't help but stare at that split in her skirt and how that skirt is just tight enough to show how firm her ass is underneath it.

_Honestly what in the hell is going on? Why am I having these thought about women?_

While I was off in my own world daydreaming about my new endeavors of my senior year I heard a buzz coming from my phone. I flopped on the bed to read my text.

Kristoff: Hey Anna did you make it okay?

Anna: I did thanks. I miss you. :( When will I see you again?

Kristoff: Well about that. I think we should take a break and let you get settled in and meet new people.

Anna: What? Are you breaking up with me?

Kristoff: I guess so. I don't want to have a long distance relationship.

Anna: But you said you loved me.

Kristoff: It was a heat of the moment thing to say.

Anna: Fine..Whatever….When I said it I meant it. Good bye Kristoff.

I threw my phone on the carpet and covered my face with the pillow to scream. I felt more alone than ever now. I was about to scream when I heard a soft knock on my door.

"Yes? Who is it?"

"It's Gerda Ma'am. Supper is served."

"Okay I'll be right there." I rushed to fix my hair in my bathroom and check my face. _Kristoff is an asshole._ _I'll just have to find someone even better than him. _

When I arrived to the Dining room Elsa was already seated at one end and mine was placed at the far end opposite of Elsa. Elsa was wearing silk pants and shirt with a matching silk robe over that, the color was a light blue that looked a lot like the shade of her eyes. She was at the moment reading a stack of papers I guessed she brought from work. Sitting in front of me was a salad and tomato soup with croutons on the side.

We sat and ate in silence but I snuck occasional glances over in her direction. Her eyes never left the papers she was reading except to look where her spoon was going. The way her tongue would come out to lick her lips had me dazed and I caught myself before anyone notice me with my mouth open staring at her with wide eyes. Soon enough supper was over and we managed to not say one word to each other. Gerda came and got our dishes and wish us a good night and I waited until Elsa got up before I got up. She still remained seated reading and it didn't seem like she was moving anytime soon. I decided I would get up and clear my throat and maybe she'll look at me.

I did just that and nothing, not even a glance up toward me. I stretched and yawned loudly and still nothing. Finally I walked over next to her and said,

"Good night Elsa."

With that she looked up at me and smiled. The wind got knocked out of me again.

"Good night Anna. Pleasant dreams."

She turned and went back to her papers and I could breathe again. I turned to leave out when I heard her voice again saying,

"Oh and Anna… I'm glad you're here." She was smiling again.

That brought a huge smile on my face as well.

"I'm glad I'm here too. Thanks for letting me live with you."

Elsa just kept her smile and nodded and I turned to head up stairs to my room for the night.

I swung the door open and closed it quickly and leaned my back against it breathing heavily. Slowly I slid my whole body down the door until I hit the floor and I put my head in my hands and silently cursed myself for what I was feeling. _What the hell? That's my sister for God's sake._

I drug myself to bed not even bothering brushing my teeth or changing into bedtime clothes. I didn't care I was so exhausted with all that was going through my head today. Brain exhaustion… if that is even possible. Finally I closed my eyes with visions of a platinum hair goddess in my head and slowly went to sleep.


	3. I Hate School and Stupid Girls

The weekend went too fast and it was already time for school to start. I hardly seen Elsa all weekend because she had Gerda assist me with shopping for everything I needed for school. I wasn't complaining because I didn't pay for anything. Elsa insisted she pay for everything I need. Unfortunately my new school had uniforms and I couldn't get too creative in my wardrobe. I didn't think schools still had uniforms and I thought plaid skirts were just in the movies and now I'm sporting one. I feel ridiculous and I was thinking of what my friends would think if they saw me like this back home.

The ride to school seemed like it took an hour but it was only 30 minutes away. The campus looked like a university not a high school and everyone looked so proper and professional. I hesitated getting out of the car with my fingers on the handle gripping it tightly. It felt like I was going to my doom if I open this door and the driver leaving me behind to get eaten by all these high society vultures. Suddenly the door opened for me and the driver motioning for me to exit.

"Miss… Are you okay?" _ Damn it chivalry. _

I looked up at him with wide eye's wanting to tell him to take me back home but knew I couldn't do that.

"No I'm fine." I gave him a small smile.

He gave me a small bow and waited till I got out and closed the door behind me.

"Oh am I supposed to tip you?" I looked at him hoping he said no because I didn't have any money on me at the moment.

He just laughed a little and said, "No ma'am Elsa hired me temporally just to drive you around."

"Oh… Really? So you're like my assistant?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Yes ma'am I am." He bowed again. _Well damn I'm not that special._

"Okay. Um Thanks for the ride I guess. Oh…Uh… What is your name?"

"Sven Ma'am." He smiled at me and bowed yet again.

I blushed and wasn't used to being treated this way by a man. He doesn't look too much older than me and he is in fact very handsome with dark tanned skin and black wavy hair. He looks like a prince in his suit he is wearing. _This is the type of person I should have a crush on instead of Elsa._

Still blushing I moved a stray hair behind my ear and bit my bottom lip before saying, "Thanks Sven."

"You're very welcome ma'am." _I like this Ma'am thing too._

I smiled and turned around to walk to my first class. _Well so far this morning is starting out pretty good, _I thought to myself.

Here I am again hesitating to walk in my first class. Class starts in like two minutes and no one else was in the hall but me staring at the door. I slowly extend my hand to the door knob dreading opening it to what awaits me behind the heavy ornately carved wooden door. I turned the door knob and peered inside and everyone is already seated and their books are out opened on their desks. Suddenly all eyes are on me and I feel my face heat up out of embarrassment. I cleared my throat and made my way to the only seat left open which happened to be in front of a totally snobby looking girl. She gave me this bitchy smirk look like I was fresh meat and I ignored it and sat down. _What a bitch._

"Class this is Anna Anderson. She just transferred here so I need everyone to make her feel welcome and help her out." The teacher announced.

"Yeah right!" I heard the girl behind me say and a couple of the girls around her are laughing at her comment.

Suddenly I heard her scoot closer to me and leaned in and whispered to me "You don't belong here precious so why don't you just go back home to the low class public school you came from… This is my school and I'm the queen bee." The girls all started laughing again.

I turned fully around and stared her in the eyes and said, "What did you say?"

With an evil smile on her face she said, "You heard me bitch." _What the Hell._

I'm not one to hold back emotion and I launched at her without even thinking and we both ended up on the ground scratching and clawing at each other. The whole class was standing around us cheering and yelling. I felt like I was winning the fight because I in fact came from a public school and not some high fluting private school where you're catered to constantly. Suddenly I felt someone pull us apart but the girl was still kicking her legs at me.

"Ladies this is uncalled for. I hope this is no indication of what to expect from you Miss Anna." The teacher said while holding her hands to her chest out of shock.

"Both of you to Dean Martin's office now." She pointed to the door.

If it wasn't for the boy walking between us on our way there I would have torn into her again. When we arrived the secretary just stared at us and picked up the phone announcing that we have arrived. The Dean opened the door and looked at us disappointedly.

"Come in here you two." He said and opened the door wider as an invitation. There were two chairs and he motioned us to sit.

"Miss Belle I have already called your parents to come get you and I will be having a meeting with them about your behavior. I am quite disappointed in you." He shook his head.

"Miss Anna is there another person I can call other than the primary contact on here?" he lifted the piece of paper reviling the name of Elsa Arendelle on it.

"No sir. That's my only number and family I have left." I was confused as to why he was asking me.

"Okay I was afraid of that." He started sweating and undid the top button of his shirt and grabbed his phone.

He cleared his throat and looked extremely nervous.

"Yes this is Dean Martin I need to speak to Miss Arendelle about her sister please."

I felt a pair of eyes on me from my side and I looked over at this Belle girl giving me a look of disbelief. She suddenly leaned toward me and asked, "Oh my God…Is your sister Elsa Arendelle?" Her eyes were huge staring me down awaiting my response.

"Yes she is." I told her with a hint of snobbery myself.

Her mood toward me changed so quickly like we were best friends.

"Oh my God I love her! I want to be her when I graduate! She is so awesome and pretty and perfect. Oh I would love to meet her someday. What is it like living with her? Oh my God!"

I was completely overwhelmed by her questions and change of mood that I couldn't focus on what Dean Martin was saying. I ignored her questions and rambling while I listened in on his conversation and it was apparently with Elsa herself with the way he was acting and sweating.

"Yes Ma'am she is here in front of me." He was looking at me. _Oh Shit!_

"Oh no Miss Arendelle I couldn't ask you to do that." He stretched out his color of his shirt.

"Well if you insist Miss. Okay Bye." He hung up his phone and just stared at it for a second before returning his gaze on me.

"Miss Anderson your sister will be here shortly." My eyes could have popped out of my head and I heard a squeal from my side with Belle excited about the opportunity of meeting Elsa.

"She couldn't have just sent Kia or Gerda? Why is she coming?" I asked him.

"She said she was already on this side of town and thought she should come by herself." He was still shaking his head.

_Elsa is going to kill me. I am so embarrassed. _

We sat in silence for about fifteen minute while Belle was bouncing around in her seat waiting impatiently. Her parents arrived first and went into the office first without Belle and left me and her outside by ourselves. I am dreading the moment Elsa walks in and I'm even starting to sweat. Five minutes later a man opens the door to the goddess herself walking in with her phone to her ear and her expression was all business. The secretary sat up straighter and Belle looked like she was about to faint. Elsa is wearing a white pencil skirt, a blue silky blouse and a white jacket on top adorned with a necklace accenting her low neck line. She is a picture of perfection.

"Thank you, Bye." She said hanging up her phone. Suddenly her eyes were on me and my shoulders went up to my ears and I lowered my head in shame.

"Elsa Arendelle to see Dean Martin please." She said to the secretary.

"Yes Ma'am I'll inform him right away. He has Miss Belle's parents in there right now."

"That's fine I'm in no hurry at the moment." Elsa smiled at the secretary to calm her down.

"Thank you Miss Arendelle." She said looking more relaxed.

A squeal startled both Elsa and I and we jumped slightly as Belle got out of her seat running toward Elsa when Elsa's body guard jumped in front of her separating the two. Belle didn't seem to care she was busy praising Elsa on how she has admired her for years and wanted to be like her. I didn't care because it kept Elsa from confronting me on my behavior. Elsa acknowledged Belle kindly and smiled at her. _Of Corse Elsa would she has no flaws. She really is perfect._

Soon enough Belle's parents came out and gave Belle a look of utter disappointment. You could see the look in Belle's eyes that she was seriously in trouble.

"Belle, What do you have to say for your actions?" Belle's mother said.

Belle turned to me and gave me what looked like a sincere apologetic look.

"Listen Anna, I'm sorry I said those things to you…..I hope we can be friends from now on." She smiled at me.

I only knew she wanted to be friends now that she knew I'm related to Elsa but whatever gets my foot in the door with the popular crowd I'm in.

"Apology accepted!" I smiled back at her.

She looked relieved but her parents not so much as they were looking toward Elsa's direction. Belle's father walked over to Elsa and said, "We are terribly sorry for our daughter's actions toward your sister, I assure you she will face consequences."

"No need to apologize to me sir but I appreciate it. The only apology necessary was Belle's to Anna." Elsa nodded slightly to her parents and smiled before she glanced in my direction. _Oh Lord_

"Well I assure you it won't happen again." Her father said again and placed a hand on Belle's shoulder.

"I'm sure it won't." Elsa smiled at Belle and Belle looked as if she was dreaming. Her dream was snapped out of it by her father pushing her toward the door.

"Miss Arendelle, sorry to leave you waiting please come in." Dean Martin said from his door.

"Pleasure again Mr. Martin but could I speak to Anna first before entering your office." Elsa said with slight sternness in her voice.

"Yes of course Miss Arendelle, come in when you're ready." He said with a bow and went back into his office. _The bow was a little overkill_

Elsa was making her way to me and my heart felt like it was about to combust right in front of her. My palms started sweating and my face was burning. Finally she stopped right in front of me and leaned in and I almost fainted from being so close to someone so beautiful. She whispered to me so the secretary couldn't hear our conversation.

"Anna, tell me what happened? Are you okay?" I was shocked that she was more caring than she was mad at me.

Searching for my voice I squeaked out a response, "She made fun of my education and called me a bitch."

Elsa looked upset by this and added a "Add?"

Clearing my throat and staring at the ground to avoid eye contact I said, "Add we might have gotten into a fight in the middle of class."

I dared to look up at Elsa's reaction and it startled me. _Is she smiling?_

She was smiling and she was shaking her head. She laughed and said, "Thanks Anna for telling me the truth." She turned and headed toward the Dean's office and I couldn't help but stare at her perfect shaped ass in that skirt. _Oh Shit I hope the secretary didn't notice me eyeballing my sister's ass._

I looked over at her and she was typing away at her computer oblivious to the world around her. _Oh thank God that was close._ _I've seriously got to get a boyfriend and fast._

It seemed like an eternity before they came out of the office both with smiles on their faces. The Dean was just gushing over Elsa and was laughing hysterically at everything she said.

"Listen would you want to maybe continue this conversation over Diner sometime?" Dean Martin said with what confidence he could muster up.

Elsa just smiled politely and said, "I would love to but I'm terribly busy right now and have a lot going on. Can I take a rain check?"

The Dean was very satisfied by her answer and said "Yes that would be great!"

"Great! See you then." Elsa said and turned to me motioning for me to leave with her.

We walked through the long empty halls and all that could be heard was the clicking of Elsa's high heels. She walks with such poise and grace. I'm almost ashamed to be walking next to her. I couldn't help but stare at her out of the corner of my eyes. She was typing away a text on her phone with those slender diligent fingers. I couldn't stop staring at her fingers and imagining things I shouldn't be involving those fingers. _Well Damn I am one sick person. What the hell is wrong with me?_

"So….Um….Where are we going?" I boldly said.

"Well you and Belle are suspended for the rest of the week and I don't have time to take you by the house so you're going to have to come to my office until Sven can come get you."

Elsa's whole persona changed back to all business once we left the school buildings and entered her car. Once again we shared a back seat together and she had folders sitting in her seat waiting for her. She picked up the folders and started flipping through them looking for something. I'm not one that likes awkward silence so I thought I would try some small talk.

"Sven doesn't have to come get me I could hang out in your office a while and watch what you do."

Elsa smiled still looking through her folder and responded, "I would love that Anna but I'm planning on working late tonight because I got held up today by an unscheduled appointment."

Guilt came over me and I said, "I'm sorry Elsa, I didn't mean for my first day to end up like this."

Elsa laughed and looked at me and said, "Well you sure made a good first impression of yourself."

I am so glad Elsa thought it was funny and wasn't mad at me. Feeling a little more confident I said, "So I can't believe Dean Martin asked you out right in front of me."

"Yes and I have no intention of having Diner with him either. I just didn't know how else to let him down easily without hurting his feeling and keeping on good terms with the school for you Anna." _She's so thoughtful_

"Oh….Well…Thanks Elsa." I didn't know how else to respond to that. I just sat in my seat biting my bottom lip wondering what to say next. _Oh right Boyfriend….I need one._

"So..uh…Sven..Is he um…..single?" I felt guilty asking her because I'm clearly into her more but I need a distraction from her and to get back on track of liking men.

She sat her papers down and looked straight at me with a serious face and said, "I don't know are you interested in him?"

"I-I don't know. Maybe…He's not bad looking and he seems nice." _Shit why did I have to ask that?_

"I think you should focus on school Anna. Not worry about boys right now." She went back to her papers after saying that.

"So no boy's at all? I can't have a boyfriend?" I said in disbelief.

Elsa put her papers down again and with a huge sigh she pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes and said, "If that is something that you have to have I suppose I can't stop you. Please don't let it interfere with your schooling and please, please, please no sex at the house Anna. I would prefer you not have sex at all with any boy." She was staring at me again.

My face is burning again with the word sex coming from her mouth and I turned and stared at the floorboard to avoid her seeing my red face.

"Okay Elsa no sex at the house." I said.

"Anna I said no sex at all." She was still looking at me seriously.

"Ha…Elsa you don't have to worry about me I'm still a virgin." I could see the relief on Elsa's face by me saying this.

"Good I think you should save yourself for that special someone you're meant to be with." With that she went back to her papers.

"I agree with you. I'll wait on sex but I'm still dating." Elsa just nodded once not looking at me.

_I seriously need male contact right now and a whole change of my mindset. I like boys. I like boys. This is just a weird phase I'm going through. I hope._


	4. Sweep me off my feet or down stairs :)

We pulled up to the front of Elsa's building and a man ran to get the door for us. Everything was routine to Elsa but I wasn't used to all this attention. Walking through the front doors everyone acknowledged Elsa and moved out of her way. You can tell she was the queen of this place. Everyone looked upon her with Awe and respect. To me she is a sight of a goddess and I'll never get used to it. As we approached the elevators one was already being held for her so she never has to wait. I felt like I was with royalty. Almost royalty with how famous Elsa is. People around the world, famous or not, came to New York just to come to her. Stars on Red Carpet say they wear her dresses and suits. And now I live with this woman. How many people would kill to be me?

Soon enough the elevator came to a stop causing me to stop daydreaming about living with her and seeing her daily. I heard she doesn't do many interviews because she likes to keep private so a lot of the public don't even know what she looks like. _Damn I am lucky_

Thinking about that put a perma smile on my face until we walked in Elsa's office and a man came up to her and kissed her. _The Hell! Who the Fuck?_

Elsa kissed back and sat down at her desk. Suddenly the man reached out his hand toward me and said, "Hi you must be Anna. I'm Hans, Elsa's boyfriend." _Of Corse Elsa has a boyfriend. She could have anyone._

A rush of heat went to my head as I reached out my hand to meet his. The heat was from anger. I felt like he had taken something from me that I wanted really bad. Like taking candy away from a kid. With all my might I put on a smile (a fake one) and shook his hand.

"Yes I'm Anna, pleased to meet you." _Not really asshole_

He is good looking but he has an arrogant personality about him. But why wouldn't he? He is dating one of the world's most beautiful and mysterious women. Jealousy invaded me and I couldn't stand it anymore so I sat on one of Elsa's couches and grabbed a magazine trying to ignore their conversation. But I couldn't they were talking about going out to eat tonight Hans had something special in mind. _Barf Blah Blah Barf Go Away!_

Elsa was just nodding not even looking up at him steadily typing on her computer. All of our attention was distracted by someone entering the room. It was Sven to get me. _Oh thank God! I can't take this anymore._

Suddenly it dawned on me that if Elsa has a boyfriend and she didn't like the fact that I wanted one so why not start getting one now. I got up from the couch and eyeballed Sven. _He is good looking_.

I gave him a sexy smile and sauntered over to him clearly flirting. I could see out of the corner of my eye Elsa watching us. I knew she couldn't say anything about me getting a boyfriend now. I turned a waved bye to Elsa and said, "Good night Elsa since you won't be home for supper."

Elsa with a straight face said, "I'll be home soon enough and Sven take Anna straight home and I need you back here right after." _Damn it Elsa spoiled my fun. Man she looks a little pissed._

Sven bowed and said "Yes ma'am!" He looked a little nervous at the stare she was giving him.

We both turned to leave and the elevator opened for us. In the elevator nervousness came over me but I couldn't delay it any longer and asked, "So….Sven, do you have a girlfriend?"

"Not at the moment I don't." he stared at me with a questionable look.

"W_well I know it's not typical for a girl to ask a guy b_but would you like to go out sometime?" I say holding my breath waiting for a reply.

"Well is it okay with Elsa? She is my employer." He said with a worried look on his face.

"Oh haha! Elsa is fine with it. Trust me." I winked at him.

"Okay, when do you want to go out?" he said smiling from ear to ear. _Success._

"I don't know how about tomorrow? I'm out of school for the rest of the week." I don't know if I should brag about that.

"Sure sounds great!" he smiled looking at me.

I didn't know how I felt when he smiled at me. My stomach didn't have butterflies but I smiled back anyway. _Maybe that will come when I get to know him better_

When we got to the car he opened the back door for me and I paused and said, "Can I sit up front with you?"

He looked a little startled by my question but soon his face relaxed and looked around making sure no one noticed and said, "Yes!"

He quickly opened the front door and I got in and he ran around the front as if he was about to get in trouble and jumped in the driver's seat and glanced over at me with a satisfying look and put the car in drive. We made small talk on our way to Elsa's house getting to know each other better. I learned he has a brother and a dog named Boo. He likes sports and video games and his favorite food is Mac and Cheese.

I decided to be a little bold and reached over to grab his hand to hold it. To my surprised he squeezed our hands together. We stayed like this for the remainder of the car ride. When we pulled up we both looked at each other and smiled. I am so desperate to like men right now I start rubbing circles with my thumb on the back of his hand. I'm trying to muster up some feelings inside of me. He smiled and said, "Well I better get back before Elsa starts to get curious as to why I'm not back soon." Just hearing her name sends a shiver down my spine. _Oh heavens help me!_

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow." I said.

"Can't wait." He said getting out of the car to get my door.

Walking to the door I waved and said, "Bye!" and winked again.

He waved too and said "Bye Anna" before getting back in his company car to leave. I watched him drive off a minute before entering the house. I wasn't sure how I was feeling about this blooming relationship. I mean I like him a lot but I don't see myself gushing over him. Maybe that will come with time as well.

I could hear Gerda in the kitchen chopping something on a cutting board and I felt like talking to someone. She was slicing tomatoes and onion into small pieces when I approached her. She looked up at me and smiled and said, "I heard about what happen at school and I sorry you had to go through that." She put her knife down and focused all her attention to me.

"Oh it was nothing! This girl and I are fine now." She wasn't for sure how to read my expression.

"Is something bothering you dear?" she asked. _Maybe she can help me._

"Well I've kind of got a crush on someone and they're kind of taken. But it's someone I shouldn't crush on anyway." I was hoping she doesn't put two and two together because I don't know anyone here except Elsa and Sven.

"The only thing I can tell you is to do what your heart tells you. You shouldn't rush into anything right now anyway. You're still so young." She put her and on mine as a sincere gesture. She went back to cutting again and I decided to go to my room to think. _I wish people would stop saying I'm young as if I'm a child or something. _

Amongst all my thinking and my terrible day I grew tired and decided to lie down but soon feel asleep. I was awaken by a knock on my door and Gerda saying "Anna I have supper for you ready if you're hungry."

"Thanks Gerda, I'll be right down." I turned to look outside but the windows were black. It had turned dark outside and I must have slept most of the afternoon away. I looked over at my clock and it showed 8 o'clock. _Shit I took a four hour nap._

Knowing Elsa wasn't going to be home I didn't care about doing anything to my hair or check my face I just slowly drug myself down stairs and slumped in my seat to eat. Gerda had made spaghetti and meatballs one of my favorite dishes and it made me feel happy inside.

"Aww thanks Gerda I love spaghetti." I smiled at her.

"You're welcome dear. Now I know what you like." She smiled walking out leaving me alone in this huge dining room by myself. Slowly eating and enjoying the dish I start looking around the room at all the art and china on display. I start to wonder all the stories behind each piece. My attention was thrown off when I heard the front door open and Gerda saying, "Welcome Home Miss."

I dropped my fork with a loud clatter out of shock and franticly looked for a mirror in this god forsaken room. _The one dang time I didn't check myself_

Luckily Elsa didn't come in to the dining room but I couldn't tell where she was. I sat silently and listened for any sign of her but heard none. I quickly finished my meal and stealthy started to leave the dining room peeking out the door. I saw no sign of her anywhere so I quickly ran up the stairs only to come face to face with her and I jumped backwards and screamed out of shock and fell backwards and half way down the stairs tumbling only to grab to stair rails to stop going all the way down. Luckily I didn't break anything but my pride when I noticed Elsa running down the stairs with this look of fright on her face.

"Oh my God Anna, Are you okay?" She grabbed me in a hug and held me tight.

"Do you need to go to the hospital? Are you hurt?" she was still squeezing me.

"No I'm fine Elsa. I think I only sprain my leg." I said holding my leg but it was soon forgotten by how soft Elsa is and her smell overwhelmed me with her chest pressed up against my side. _Oh God!_

"Anna you scared me to death. What was that? Did I scare you or something?" She was staring a hole in my head waiting for a reply.

"Well I was in a hurry getting to my room and noticed you and didn't want to run you over." She knew I was lying.

"Anna tell me the truth, do I scare you? Are you uncomfortable around me? A lot of people are." She said sadly. It's only because she is intimidating and famous people are scared to be around her.

"No Elsa, No. I'm not scared of you at all. I was only startled you were there, I promise." I gave her a confident smile and she accepted that response.

"Well please try not to get startled again I just got you back in my life. I don't want anything to happen to you." She said as she gave me one last squeeze and stood up. I followed suit until I put pressure on my foot and squeaked with pain.

"Anna is it your foot? Are you sure it's not broke?" She was still holding my arm as to help me stand.

"I'm sure Elsa I just need to lay down." Gerda watched the whole seen play out from the bottom of the stairs after hearing Elsa scream but didn't want to interfere with our sisterly bond. Elsa notice Gerda standing there and asked if she could bring something for the swelling and Gerda nodded and left. Before I knew it I was off my feet and was picked up in Elsa's arms and was carried to my room. She lifted me with ease and I was blushing so bad right now. _ Is this really happening? Am I dreaming?_

I hoped she didn't feel the heat that was coming off of me as she lowered my body to the bed. It's was definitely out of a dream the only thing missing was Elsa leaning down and kissing me tenderly than turning passionately. _Oh please brain stop! _

"Wow Elsa you must work out." I said without even thinking. I wanted to mentally slap myself. She just laughed and said, "Yes I do workout and I was on my way down to the gym when you fell." It was only after she said that I noticed what she was wearing, which was tight black yoga pants and a tight low cut tank top. Suddenly I felt heat gathering painfully in-between my legs and I crossed them quickly trying to extinguish the flames. I couldn't help but stare at her shapely toned body. I fought myself from drooling. To my rescue Gerda walked in with an ice packed and placed it on my foot. The ice felt amazing on my heated body. It felt so good I moaned out loud. Shocked by my action I looked up at Elsa to see her reaction and she laughed and said, "Does that feel better." O_h thank god she didn't think that was sexual like I did. _

Elsa was slightly blushing as she asked me that question. I blew it off knowing it was for no reason and said, "Yes much better. Thanks for your help."

"Okay well I'll check on you again when I'm done with my work out." She squeezed my hand and got up to leave. I watched her leave out my door while staring again at her ass. She left my door opened though and I saw her go down stairs but she never left the house. _Really she has her own gym downstairs too? My heart can't take this being around her so much._

I threw my arm over my eyes and thought about this crazy day I have had. Soon my mind switched to thinking about Elsa checking on me soon after working out. Luckily I had a mirror on my night stand and noticed my hair looked absolutely awful. _How embarrassing._

An hour passed and I really needed to pee. I thought I would try to stand on my foot and make it to my bathroom but as soon as I did I hit the floor with a loud thud.

"OUCH! SON OF A BITCH!" I screamed.

"Watch your language!" I turned to see Elsa with a smirk on her face but quickly change when she saw me on the floor.

"Anna, what are you trying to do?" She knelt down next to me.

Elsa is all sweaty and her tank is soaked. She has a towel around her neck and some sweat rolling down her forehead. I would love to taste the salty sweat on her face. I'm sitting there eye balling her when she notices me looking at her.

"I know Anna, I'm pretty disgusting right now." She crinkles her nose.

"Ha! Bull shit! You look great." I said blushing.

"Anna, do you always use such vulgar language?" She looked shocked.

"Sorry Elsa. It's a habit." I said ashamed.

"I'll let it slide. Now what are you doing?" She motioned to me lying on the floor.

"Oh..well I'm trying to go to the bathroom."

"Let me help you then." She's was starting to pick me up when I squeaked. She looked at me again startled.

"Did I hurt you? Is your foot broke?" the look of concern in her eyes made me want to melt.

"I honestly don't know. I can't put any pressure on it."

She helped me get up but I insisted I hop to the bathroom myself. She just nodded and waited outside the bathroom door. It's not easy using the bathroom with one foot. Finally I opened the door to see Elsa sitting on my bed. She got up immediately to help me back to bed.

"If your foot is still the same in the morning we are going to take you to the doctor." She said.

"But I have a date tomorrow with Sven." The words came out before I thought about it.

Elsa's face was unreadable. She cleared her throat and said, "What time is your date?"

Her voice was sterner and a little louder than normal.

"Oh we haven't set a time yet. He was going to call me tomorrow."

"Guess you need to get some rest. I'll check on you in the morning." She said quickly and left suddenly.

_Well that was weird. Was it something I said? _

**A/N: **

**Thanks for following my story. I hope you're enjoying it and overlooking my grammar. I work full time at around 60 to 70 hours a week so I'm writing this on my days off. I don't have much time to spell check. Sorry! I hope you like it anyway. :)**


	5. What's Up Doc?

I woke up in excruciating pain and I couldn't help but bend over clutching my foot holding in my tears. I was such an idiot to get startled by Elsa yesterday. I threw the covers off of me and surveyed my foot. It looks bruised and swollen and it hurt to move it.

*Knock*Knock*knock* _Oh God please don't be Elsa._

"Yes!" I answered.

Without permission Gerda walks in and turns on the lights.

"Ugh…What the hell!" clearly frustrated.

"I'm sorry but Miss Elsa wants to know how your foot is this morning?" she said looking down at it.

"Uh_Oh_Um it's better." She can see and hear it in my voice that I'm telling a big one.

She bent down to get a closer look at my foot and noticed the same thing I did.

"Miss Anna you need to go to the doctor."

"NO! I'm fine. I hate doctors. You-you can't make me go." I said like a pouting child.

"Well sweetie I can't make you go but I'm not sure how Miss Elsa will feel about this."

Before I could catch or yell at her not to tell Elsa she was out the door. _What is the deal with people leaving me so sudden?_

I don't know how I'm going to go on this date with my foot hurting so badly. I decided maybe I'll try again putting pressure on it and make my way to my bathroom. Sitting on the edge of my bed I put the slightest pressure on it and I screamed, "Son of a Bitch!"

*Knock*Knock*

The pain and frustration took over me and I yelled, "I'm not going to fucking go Gerda!"

I probably shouldn't have taken my pain out on her but it hurts so badly and I just want to be left alone.

"Anna! It's me."

My heart literally stopped when I heard her voice. I thought she would have already gone to work hours ago. I am in a panic state now. _Oh my Jesus what do I look like? _I found my mirror still on the nightstand and started taming my hair down.

"Uh_Just one second Elsa!"

I look terrible so I just decided to lie back down and cover myself up with the blankets. When I thought I had the entirety of my body covered I said, "Okay you can come in."

The door slowly opened and it was like a beam of heavenly light shined all around her and I just laid there dumfounded by her beauty. Every time I see her she keeps getting even more beautiful. My heart is racing so fast and my breath is caught in my lungs. She walks up and makes her way to my bed standing directly above me. As she's looking down at me I feel like a child with that look in her eyes.

"Gerda said you don't want to go to the doctor. Why not Anna?" She crossed her arms and was staring down at me.

"I um_don't like doctors. They scare me and make me take pills and give me shots."

Elsa laughed and shook her head.

"Anna they are just going to examine your foot. They aren't going to make you do anything you don't want." She said with a tender smile.

"I don't think it's hurt that bad Elsa."

"Okay let me see it then." She was waiting for me to poke my foot out of the blankets.

"Oh Elsa it looks like a foot." I kept it under the covers.

"Anna let me see it." The tone in her voice startled me and I gave in. I leaned down and uncovered my foot. She knelt down and looked at it closely. _I should have painted my toe nails._

"This doesn't look good." She said still looking down at it. What she did next shocked me. She took my foot in her hands and started rubbing it in various spots asking if this hurts. Her hands were so cold like unhuman cold but I enjoyed it so much. As she was rubbing I closed my eyes and a moan escaped my mouth. _Oh Shit Really Anna. _

I opened my eyes hoping she ignored my moan when she rubbed a sore spot and I screamed in pain.

"Hey Gerda!" Elsa yelled waiting for Gerda to come in.

"Yes Miss."

"I think I'm going to accompany Anna to her appointment today. Can you call my office and let them know I'll be unavailable for a couple hours." She smiled at Gerda.

"Yes Miss I'll call them now." She slightly bowed and walked out.

"So why couldn't you call them yourself." I asked without thinking.

She smiled and responded , "Because every time I call letting them know I'm going to be late something always happens and I have to end up cancelling my plans and go to the office anyway."

"Oh I guess that makes since."

"Okay well… we need to get you ready." She was looking at my covered body.

"Why are you covered like that? Are you cold?" she asked.

It was only my head poking out of the top and an arm from uncovering my foot. I knew she was going to want to help me get ready so I made up another fib.

"I'm not wearing anything on the lower part of my body." Her eyes got big and a slight pink shade filled her cheeks.

"Oh Okay at least let me bring your clothes to the bed and I'll leave while you change." She stood up heading toward my closet.

"What do you want to wear?" she looked at me.

"I guess jean and any t-shirt in my closet."

She grabbed the first of each she could find and laid them on the bed.

"How about panties? Since you're not wearing any." She asked shyly clearing her throat.

I thought I would be daring and scandalous and tell her, "I don't think I'll wear any today."

Elsa just stood there for a second, the shade of pink back, and then decided to give me privacy to change and left without a word.

After wrestling getting in my clothes and checking myself again in the mirror I called out to Elsa. She opened the door and was texting on her phone.

"Okay Anna I have an appointment scheduled for you in an hour." She stared at my foot again and scrunched her nose.

"I don't think a shoe is going to fit on that Anna." She looked at me contemplating about something.

"Okay you just won't wear shoes." She nodded at her conclusion.

She walked over to the bed and scooped me up again and carried me down stairs where Kia was waiting at the door with the car. I don't think I could ever get used to Elsa carrying me. She was even wearing a skirt. I noticed as she was carrying me my body pushed down her shirt and her cleavage was half hanging out. I glanced down at it and turned away quickly but it was killing me wanting to get another peep. She didn't seem to concerned about it.

_When she sits me down I'll get a good look at it._

As I thought she bent over and placed me in the car and I got an eye full of her cleavage. _Damn Bras._

My face got heated up amongst other things and I watched as she straightened herself and climbed in the back with me. She seemed a little flustered herself but maybe it was from carrying me. She smiled at me before she sat down and Kia closed her door.

The car ride was nice. Elsa didn't have any papers to read it was just us. I hate silence though, specially when I'm nervous.

"So um….What did you mean when you told me you just got me back in your life?" I asked boldly.

Elsa looked over at me and gave me a tender smile.

"I don't think you remember but we used to play together before Mom and Dad got a divorce. You were so small and adorable." She said smiling and a little chuckle came out of her mouth.

"You were so clumsy falling all over the place and I used to follow you around and pick you up." 

"Well some things never change. I'm still really clumsy." I said shaking my head and pointing to my foot.

She laughed again.

"And I'm still picking you up apparently." We both laughed at that.

"So why did Mom and Dad divorce? Mom never talked about it and why did I not know about or ever see you?" Elsa's expression changed to what looked like guilt.

"Something happened when you were really small…Something I did and Mother was scared to have us together. Our Father didn't agree with her and they started fighting all the time. Finally they agreed to divorce and Father decided to take me with him."

"So what happened that you did?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Anna I'm not ready to tell you yet. Give me some time." She wouldn't even look at me saying this.

"Oh, Okay that's fine!" I said and put a hand on her arm to comfort her.

She smiled at me as to say thank you and I took my hand back.

_Oh my God! I touched her. She feels amazing._

After another few minutes of silence we arrived at the Doctor's Office. It was super fancy and someone was already waiting with a wheel chair for me to sit in. I managed to get in the chair and the nurse started pulling me inside. I turned to make sure Elsa was coming and she noticed me looking at her.

"I'm not going to leave you Anna."

"Good I don't want you too." I had worry in my eyes.

Everyone here knows Elsa and had everything ready for us when we got here. No wait at all. The nurse pulled me right into the exam room and Elsa waited at the door. The exam went fast and I was questioning why I was so nervous about it. They pulled me into an office next where we sat and waited for the x-ray.

"Well you have a fractioned foot there." The Doctor said as he came into his office.

He then proceeded to place my X-ray up to where we can see the fracture. I have no clue what I'm looking at but He and Elsa seem to know.

"So what is to be done?" Elsa asked.

"Well I'm going to prescribe some pain reliever and she is going to have to wear a boot."

"Oh God not one of those huge ugly boots." I said without thinking.

"Yes one of those huge ugly boots." the doctor said laughing.

"it will only be for a couple weeks."

He turned and left and it was just me and Elsa again. She noticed me with my scrunched up face and shaking my head.

"It won't be so bad Anna." She said.

Just then my phone rang and I noticed it was Svan. I answered it acting excited and it peeked Elsa's interest.

"Hey Anna it's Sven." He said.

"Hey Sven!" I said all flirty.

"I was just wondering if we are still on later?" he sounded really nervous.

"Yea sure! I'm at the doctor's office right now because I fractured me foot so I'm having to wear a God awful boot."

"Oh Geez are you okay?" he said with sincere.

"I'm fine other than the boot." I laughed.

"Okay I'll see you at like two then and I'll pick you up?"

"Sure I'll be ready." Giggling.

We said our good byes and I looked over at Elsa who seemed a little tense. She was texting on her phone but I can see her jaw is clenched. Must be a really bad conversation she's having. The Doctor came back in with a pink boot that didn't look terrible. He sized it and told me I'm good to go. Elsa started to leave when I asked her if I can talk to the doctor privately. She looked at me weird but nodded her head and left. I never come see the doctor so I thought since I'm here might as well ask some questions.

"So Doc is there a disease for being aroused all the time?" His eyes got a little wide and I continued.

"Like I think about this person all the time and I can't help it if you know what I mean? Is there some meds I can take for this…. Or am I just crazy….. Or maybe it's my irregular periods. I don't know."

"Well I think you probably need to be on birth control for your periods and you probably need to see a gynecologist. It's not a disease Anna you may just be hormonal."

"Okay I'll do that then. Thanks Doc."

We got back in the car and I could tell Elsa was curious on what I asked him so I just decided to get it over with.

"So the Doctor said I need to see a Gynecologist and get on Birth Control."

"Excuse me? HE DID WHAT?" Elsa screamed with the look of fury on her face.

_Oh God I have never seen her so mad. What have I done?_


	6. Making Elsa Jealous

Making Elsa Jealous?

Elsa had this look in her eyes that I couldn't explain. I shouldn't have said anything about my talk with the Doctor but I knew I had to see a Gyno.

"Elsa it's not what you think." I said calmly.

"Why do you need birth control Anna?" she said sternly looking me dead in the eyes.

I shrunk down in my seat and felt like an ant under her gaze. It was so intense and so….HOT! I could feel my face starting to turn a little red.

"It's for my irregular periods." I said.

I could tell she relaxed a little by me saying this. She turned to face the front of the car and looked deep in thought. She remained silent for a couple minutes and I could hardly stand it.

"So this has nothing to do with Sven?" she asked without looking at me.

"Oh God no Elsa, I'm not ready for that!"

_Hmm…this has got me thinking…._

"But I do think its okay to mess around a bit." I said wondering how Elsa will react to this.

Elsa was quick to snap a "NO!" and stare me down again.

"Anna I don't want Sven to touch you inappropriate. In fact to be honest I'm not really happy with you dating."

Elsa's voice was so stern and her hands were clenched into fist. She closed her eyes for a minute to calm herself down.

Worst timing ever my phone started to ring and it was Sven.

"Hello!"

"Hey Anna its Sven."

"Oh hey Sven!"

"I'm actually heading to your house early if that's okay?"

"Oh yeah! We are heading that way too. I just got done at the doctor."

"Everything okay?" he said with concern.

"I fell down the stairs last night and now I have to wear a silly boot." I laughed all flirty.

"Are you able to walk or do I need to carry you?" he laughed.

_Oh boy!_

"You can carry me if you want too." I looked over to Elsa and her eyes snapped open by me saying this. I watched as she clenched her jaw and fist again.

_Maybe I went too far._

"Well we are almost home I'll see you in a minute." I hung up and was afraid to look at Elsa.

The rest of the ride we didn't say a word. She just kept her eyes closed the whole time. I did use this as an opportunity to get a good look at her this morning. Her hair is perfectly up in a bun showing her slender neck that I would love to kiss and nibble on. I lower my eyes to her blouse which was low cut and gapping open a little bit. From my angle I can't see down her blouse but if I were a little taller…Mmmmm. She is wearing one of her tight skirts with a slight split and her long sexy legs on display for my pleasure.

_Oh God I am so horny. I could pounce on her and fuck her over and over again until I pass out. _

I made myself so uncomfortable that I had to cross my legs and I am soaked. Soon enough we were home and I had to change my panties. Luckily we beat Sven here. I dashed out of the car first and ran upstairs to change. Before I change I thought about extinguishing these flames between my legs but I heard the doorbell from downstairs.

_Shit!_

I hurried and changed and opened my door to see Elsa standing directly in front of Sven whispering something to him. I couldn't see Elsa because her back was to me but the look on Sven's face was fear. He nodded and Elsa stepped aside and took that as my cue to walk downstairs. Comparing the two as I was walking Sven can't even hold a candle to Elsa's beauty. I couldn't stop staring at her when I should be looking at Sven.

Sven cleared his throat and asked, "Are you ready?"

"Yep!" I said with a smile.

I turned to say bye to Elsa but she had disappeared.

The whole date was nice. We ate pizza and went to the movies then we went for a walk in the park. It was peaceful. Sven wanted to hold my hand I could tell but something was holding him back. I just let it be. I couldn't help but think about Elsa through our whole date. I would love to go on a date with Elsa. My thoughts were distracted by Sven's text tone he just got. He read it and got all rigid.

"Well I should get you home it's getting late." He said in a worried tone.

"Sven it's only 6 o'clock." I said looking at my watch.

He got another text and read it.

"Actually Elsa wants me to drop you off at her office."

"Oh okay. That's odd." I can't lie I'm a little excited.

For some reason Sven was driving extremely fast and he looked a little nervous. I wonder what Elsa told him earlier. We made it to her building in remarkable time and started for the elevator.

"Sven are you okay?"

"Yes, Listen Anna I had a great time with you and you are an amazing woman but I don't think I'm ready to get into a relationship right now. I would like to be friends though." Sweat was rolling off his forehead.

"Oh..that's fine Sven I would like that too." I gave him a reassuring smile.

*Ding*

The elevator door opened and everyone has left already. Elsa was the only one on this floor. We walked to her office and she looked up at us. She was wearing glasses on the tip of her nose and she was leaned over some sketches on a table. You can see right down her blouse. She stood up immediately before Sven can get an eye full. It was too late for me. I felt my mouth starting to drool and I'm getting uncomfortable again.

"Thanks Sven for dropping Anna off. You may go." He nodded and left quickly.

"Sit down Anna I'll be done shortly." She motioned to the chair directly across from her.

_I won't be able to take this torture._

I sat and she started to lean down again to study the sketches closely. Her chest is in full view for me to see down her blouse. I can see her bra is a light shade of blue and I started wishing it wasn't there. _Damn Bra_

I started fidgeting in my chair trying to get some sort of relief. Was she doing this on purpose to punish me. I couldn't take it any longer and asked where the bathroom is.

She pointed to a door on the other side of her office. I stood up and the cold air hit my crotch and made me realize how wet I am. I rushed to the bathroom and immediately started satisfying myself. It didn't take long to hit my release. She had me so worked up. I hoped I wasn't too loud but I sure did make a mess with my juices. It was all over me and my panties. I probably reeked of arousal and cum. I cleaned as best as I could and walked out. Elsa was stacking her papers on her desk and put her glasses in her drawer.

"Alright I'm ready to go." She said pushing a button on her phone.

A man's voice came through the phone saying "Yes ma'am I'll be out front."

She smiled at me and I followed her to the elevator. I didn't want to stand too close because of my scent. The elevator and car are too close. This is going to be uncomfortable.

We got in the car and I sat as far away as possible.

"I gave Gerda the night off tonight so we are going to have to go somewhere to eat."

_Wha-What? I'm eating out with Elsa for Dinner. Is this like a date? Am I dreaming? Oh God! Calm down Anna. It's just as sisters. _


	7. Paris and Pain

I am sweating bad.

"I made reservations at Michelangelo's if you like pasta."

"Oh yes I love pasta." I faked a smile knowing that I'm the messiest pasta eater on earth.

This place is pretty new in the city but Elsa apparently knows the owners well. Our driver pulls to the front and gets the door for us. Entering the building it smelled so good and it's super fancy. I feel a little underdressed and my boot didn't help either.

"Miss Arendelle welcome back, would you like your usual table?" the hostess asked.

"Yes please that would be great. Thank you." Elsa said politely.

She led us to this round booth in the back corner and the lighting seemed to be dimmer here as well. I was thankful that maybe she won't see all the sauce on my face. Even though the booth was round we still sat across from each other. She ordered a baked pasta, salad and a very expensive glass of wine. I ordered fettuccine alfredo with a salad thinking the thicker noodles wouldn't be as messy.

There was an awkward silence between us and Elsa was on her phone. Finally she put her phone down and focused her attention on me. I couldn't look her in the eyes and opted to look at my lap. She cleared her thought.

"So Anna I know you haven't been here long but I have a fashion show next week in Paris and I'll be gone all week."

My Heart stopped.

"I'm sorry Anna I know it's your first week back at school too. I'll make sure Kia takes you to school every day."

"When do you leave?" I said trying to be calm.

"I leave Friday night and will be back on Sunday the next week."

"Oh okay. I guess that will be fine." I'm trying to give her a reassuring smile.

"Are you going to be okay?" She asked with concern.

"Pfft..I'll be fine. I'm an adult." I said all cocky like.

"Well you're not 18 yet but promise me you won't get in any fights at school. And please don't kick anyone with your boot either." She is smiling at me while saying this.

"I promise I won't."

"Very good Anna and thank you."

They brought our food out and we both ate in silence. All I could think about is how much I'm going to miss Elsa. A whole week. _I'm going to die._

Elsa is so delicate with her food and turns out mine is still extremely messy. I have white sauce all over me. It's on the front of my shirt, my pants and all over my face. I'm pretty sure I have some in my hair as well. _This is so embarrassing. _

I heard a giggle coming from across the table and I look up to see Elsa with her hand covering her mouth staring at me. _Oh Jesus!_

"What's wrong?" I asked full and well knowing what she is going to say

"Anna you have sauce everywhere on you." she is laughing out loud.

I had never heard her laugh and it made me laugh that I was the cause of such a wonderful sound. I decided to make the best out of my embarrassment and make fun of myself.

"What Elsa I don't know what you're talking about. I eat perfectly fine just like a toddler."

"Ha. Well I can't disagree with that." She is still laughing.

After I finally made myself presentable again she paid the check and we headed home.

We didn't say anything on the way back home and I decided that Elsa just isn't much of a talker. I'm going to have to get used to that because I love to talk. When we got back home Elsa told me good night and went straight to her home office.

The rest of the week I barely saw Elsa and it was so depressing. I would stay up extra late to see her come home and then I would wake up early to see her leave. It was only a few seconds at a time but it was worth seeing her gorgeous face.

Friday finally came and she leaves today and I want to cry. I hear a knock on my bedroom door and I get excited thinking it is Elsa but I open it and its Gerda.

"Oh hey Gerda, What's up?"

"Miss Elsa wants to know if you want to join her for breakfast this morning before she leaves."

I calmly chock out a yes trying to hide my excitement. I threw on some clothes and was down stairs in no time. It is easier to slide down the stair rails than try to run in my boot. I walk into the kitchen and there she is in all her glory. She is so beautiful. She gave me a soft smile when I walked in and I just about passed out. Gerda bought me my usual cereal and I sat across from Elsa.

"So Anna do you need anything before I leave?" Elsa asked.

Without even thinking I said "How about a hug and a kiss goodbye?"

My face turned instantly red and I wished I could take that back. _God Anna you are so stupid_

Elsa smiled again and said "Okay I think I can manage that."

My heart jumped so hard it felt like what I would think a heart attack would feel like.

"Miss Elsa your car is here." Gerda came in and crushed our moment.

"Thanks Gerda I'll be right there. Oh and can you have the driver load my bags in the back?"

Gerda nodded and left. Elsa got up and slowly made her way around the table to me. I gulped and started to sweat.

"Are you sure you're going to be fine here without me?" she asked.

"Well I'm going to miss you but I should be fine. I have Gerda." I laughed a little giggle.

"Okay well let me give you that hug and kiss before I leave." She said smiling.

I stood up and she put her arms around my waist and I was instantly enveloped by her scent of perfume and if sexy had a smell, that too. Gerda walked in to tell Elsa her bags are loaded and ready and I turned towards Gerda. I had no clue that Elsa was going for a kiss on the cheek at the same time and our lips touched together. It was so fast she drew back and started apologizing. I was in a daze of bliss until I saw her snapping in front of my face.

"Anna I am so sorry. I didn't mean to kiss you there." Elsa look embarrassed and it was so cute.

"Ha It's okay Elsa Mom always kiss my lips." I said hoping she couldn't tell I'm blushing.

"Okay well bye Anna." Elsa left quickly without even looking at me.

My heart felt broken because she was gone. I wanted to cry so bad but I kept thinking about the kiss and my face blushed again. It was too quick.

The weekend went by super slow and boring. I am dreading school again. Hopefully I won't get in any fights. I decide to go to bed and let the dreaded day come on.

My alarm clock went off and I rolled out of bed. I feel like half of me is gone with Elsa being gone. I miss her so bad. As I was getting ready my phone dinged with a text. It was Elsa.

*Hey Anna, have a good day at school. Please stay out of trouble.*

*I can't make any promises Elsa. ;-)* I laughed out loud and held the phone to my chest.

*I'm not there to save you Anna.*

*I'm sure Dean Martin will save me in exchange for a date with you! Lol!*

*Anna PLEASE don't get in trouble.*

*Okay Elsa! I miss you."

*Miss you too.*

And that was it but it was enough to get me through this day.

Kia dropped me off at school and everyone was giving me weird looks. Maybe it's my stupid boot. I walked into that same classroom only this time Belle tackled me in a huge hug.

"Anna come and sit by me and my friends." She dragged me by my arm to an empty desk by her.

She introduced two of her friends to me Ariel and Aurora. They are really pretty and I feel a little out of their friend league. Belle introduced me to more of her friends throughout the day and she even talked me into joining the cheer squad even though I have a boot on. I was miss popular. Everyone wanted to be friends with me. I know the only reason why but as long as school isn't bad for me I don't care. I had several winks from boys and whistles. Don't get me wrong but I kind of love the attention. This is a great day.

All week every day after school Belle, her friends and I went shopping, watched movies and hang out together at each other's houses. I asked Gerda if I could have my friends over on Friday night since Elsa is gone and Gerda said she thought it would be fine.

Friday rolled around and my friends showed up one by one at my house and we watched TV and did each other's nails. While watching ET tonight they spot lighted Elsa at the fashion show with a date that I had no clue who the guy is. All my friends squealed and looked at me.

"Who is the guy your sister is with? He is dreamy." Jealousy and anger hit me.

That was filmed a couple days ago but still Elsa would tell me if she has two boyfriends wouldn't she? What about Hans? I am so confused.

"I have no clue who he is."

They showed clips of the fashions show and said it was a big event in Paris. While we all were staring at the TV I heard the front door close and I thought it was strange because Gerda was upstairs cleaning. I turned around and saw Elsa with a shoulder bag on and a smile on her face.

I screamed and went and jumped on her out of excitement. I hugged her hard and my friends just stood there in disbelief that I really am Elsa's sister.

Elsa just smiled at my friends and said "Hello ladies you must be Anna's friends?"

With that they all screamed and ran towards Elsa. Elsa's eyes went wide like she was going to get trampled but she stayed calm.

Elsa was polite to them and answered all their questions but soon had to go rest from the long plane ride. My friends were dreaming and didn't want her to leave. _Try a whole week_

It got late and my friends finally left and I just sat in the living room still watching TV when Elsa came down in her silky PJ's and sat down next to me.

I am nervous because she has never sat next to me before except the car of Corse.

"Elsa I'm sorry about having friends over without your permission. I hope you're not mad at me."

"No I'm not and Gerda called me about it and got my permission anyway."

"Why are you back so early?"

"Well when Gerda called me on Wednesday about tonight I was a bit curious who your friends are and the type of crowd you are involved in so I decided to work a overnighter there and get everything done and head back home. Are you upset I'm back early?" she had a worried face on.

"Are you kidding me? I missed you so much." I smiled and elbowed her in the arm.

She smiled and said "Good I missed you too." She gave me a kiss on the forehead.

I have to clue why Elsa is being so affectionate but I'm not complaining.

"What are you watching?" she asked me.

"I'm watching episodes of The New Girl on Netflix." _Oh my Lord is she going to stay and watch too?_

Elsa didn't move she just stayed seated and watched TV next to me but I could tell she was exhausted. We watched a couple more episodes until we both drifted off to sleep.

**Sorry for the late update. I hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry if it bounces around everywhere. And my grammar of Corse. I'm not giving up on this story trust me. Have a happy holiday. I'll try to update soon. Thanks.**


	8. Wake up sleepy head

**I want to wake up to a big surprise**

_Oh gracious I am so exhausted._

I had only been home a few hours but it feels like I'm heavy with exhaustion. I really don't want to open my eyes because I'm so tired and laying here feels so good. I try to move my legs but they wouldn't move. Cracking one eye open I see I'm in the living room but my sight is a little hazy and something is tickling my nose. Confused I open both eyes and see It's someone's hair on my face. It's not my hair because It's a bright shade of red.

_Oh my Lord!_

In a panic I lift my head up and stare down to see Anna sleeping peacefully on top of me. I remembered us watching TV but I don't remember going to sleep. Laying my head back down I contemplate whether to get up or stay. I hate to wake her when she is sleeping so sound.

_Okay I guess a little longer won't hurt and it does feel nice._

This time I woke up knowing what to expect. I knew I needed to get some things done at the office this morning so I needed to get up. I tried sliding out from underneath Anna but she started waking up. As soon as Anna opened her eye's and saw mine wide she jumped up so fast.

"Oh my God Elsa I am so sorry. I had no clue I was sleeping on top of you. I am so embarrassed." Anna put her hands over her face.

I couldn't help but laugh at Anna's reaction. Her hair is pretty crazy and she has drool on her cheek. I guess that explains why my silk top is wet.

"Anna it's fine. It's my fault too. We both fell asleep." I gave her a reassuring smile.

"Are you sure you're not upset at me?" she finally looked at me.

"Of Corse not but I do need to get ready to go to the office."

"Really? But it's the weekend and you just got back." Anna said in a sad tone.

_Her sad face is pretty cute._

"I sorry Anna, I won't be gone long."

I started to make my way upstairs to get ready when I see Anna flop back on the couch and throw a pillow over her head. I hurried and unloaded my bags and took my shower and was ready in 30 minutes surprisingly. No one was at the office anyway to see how I look. I made my way back downstairs to see Anna hadn't move a muscle.

On my way to the office I try to focus on my to do list but Anna just keeps creeping in my mind. I missed her more than I thought I would. But how could I not she is quirky, silly, fun and super cute with those freckles and beautiful red hair and a body….

_Okay where did that come from? I need more sleep._

In my office I'm putting my new sketches away in the files and logging new data on material designs when I look over a notice the little box Hans left me. A engagement ring. I told him I would think about it because he kept hounding me the other night. I really don't see myself getting married to him. We were only dating for social status anyway. Well I was.

_I guess I need to break it off with him this week._

Soon enough all I could think about is getting home to Anna.

My Anna!

**Sorry short but sweet. An Elsa POV. I know some of you awesome people were asking for one. I'm sure I'll do more later.** **Back to Anna POV next. Things will start spicing up soon. **


	9. Truth or Dare?

**Ha I'm off work tomorrow! You know what that means? Stay up writing Elsanna. I don't think anyone would complain about an early update. Enjoy and loving those comments. **

Truth or Dare?

I'm still on the couch dangling my boot off the edge numb to the show I'm watching until I hear Keys rattling. I thought maybe it was Gerda and kept watching my show. Elsa never comes home this early if she has to work. So here I am sprawled out all over the couch when I see platinum hair come into my view. I sit up so fast I get a head rush.

"Anna are you okay?" Elsa has a worried look on her face and sits next to me.

She is looking straight into my eyes with care and puts her hand on my thigh. My heart skipped so hard I had to hold my chest and cough.

"Anna! What's wrong?" This time she moved her hand from my thigh to my shoulder.

"I'm fine Elsa. N-no worries, just got a little choked up." Embarrassed I looked down to avoid her stare and noticed in her other hand a small box.

Curiosity got the better of me and had to ask, "What's in the box?"

Elsa's eyes widened and she cleared her throat saying, "Oh it's nothing important."

"So you're home early. Did you miss me already?" I laughed jokingly.

"I did actually." Elsa said seriously.

I started to blush and my neck was heating up. I couldn't help but look at her face. Gods such a beautiful face.

"ANNA!" Elsa said loudly.

"Huh? What?" I said.

"Did you not hear what I said? I asked if you're hungry?"

"Oh sorry, my brain went on time out mode." I giggled.

"I just want cereal Elsa."

I started to get off the couch when she put both hands on my shoulders.

"Oh no you don't, I can get your cereal. You rest your foot and let me wait on you." She smiled down at me and put her hand on my cheek saying, "Don't move, I'll be right back."

_Oh Damn she is killing me!_

I just couldn't concentrate on anything. What is going on? Maybe I haven't woke up yet. Just then Elsa walked in with a bowl of cereal and orange juice and her a yogurt.

We sat in silence while we ate and I finished watching another episode of Luther on Netflix.

"So what do you have planned today?" she asked.

While thinking I have nothing reminded me I have something. Ugh….

"Shit Elsa, don't be mad but I wasn't expecting you until Sunday and invited some friends over tonight. I'm so sorry..I know I should have asked you first but I guess I wasn't thinking and they begged me… and I'm rambling like an idiot…I'm going to stop now. Sorry."

Elsa stared at me with no expression on her face and I started to worry she was upset until I heard her giggle and put her hand over her mouth.

"Anna you are pretty good at rambling. It's fine if your friends come over. I'll be in my study if you need me. Oh and no cursing Anna. I already told you once. Next time there will be consequences."

I knew she was joking by the look on her face.

"Oh Yeah Elsa! What consequences are you talking about? Are you going to give me a spanking?" I couldn't believe I had just said that out loud.

Elsa face got extremely red and said, "If it leads to that than yes."

_Oh Goodness I wish I was a sailor. _

Elsa wasn't for sure what she agreed too but turned and left. The afternoon went slowly and I am still in the living room but I have been watching mostly Elsa in her study, which is more like an office, working away on some design. I couldn't help but notice her look of concentration. It's such a sexy and intense look. She leans over the table several times to get a better angle at whatever she is doing. I wished she still had on that low cut blouse. Just before my mouth started to drool the doorbell rang and I can already hear my friends on the other side.

Starting to push myself up Elsa yelled at me to stay put. She sauntered past me to the door and opened it to my squealing friends.

They were so exciting to see Elsa again. She said her hellos and excused herself back to her study leaving her door open. I knew Elsa could hear what was going on or what was said.

Belle went on and on about this guy she met and is trying to set me up with his brother. I just brush her off. Ariel then screams, "We should play truth or Dare."

The other girls agree and leave me no time to refuse.

"Jasmine you first."

"Okay this one is for you Belle. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Biting her nails wondering what she will ask.

"Okay so….have you ever smoked marijuana?" All of us were looking at her waiting for a reply.

"Ha…I did once last year at a party." She didn't seem ashamed.

Belle thought really hard on who she wanted to ask next. After about an hour no one picked Dare and this game was starting to get old for me. I had picked several truths myself. Maybe I'll do dare this time just to see what happens. Belle was the next to call my name.

"Anna Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!" They all went "Ooooooo….." in unison.

"Okay." Belle had to think of something not expecting dare. Elsa caught her eye and Belle had an evil smile on her face.

_Oh shit! This is not going to be good._

"Okay Anna I dare you to go and kiss your sister. Not on the cheek but the mouth. And It can't be just a peck on the lips either."

Several of the girls went "EWWW" and giggled at the same time. They all were sitting on the edge of their seats waiting to see if I'll do it.

I'm starting to sweat but I can't back down now. I just made these popular friends and don't want to lose them. Slowly I get up from the couch and make my way to Elsa's study. She is sitting at her desk clicking away on a laptop. As I walk through the threshold she looks up at me and smiles. I try to smile back but I'm nervous.

Elsa whispers to me, "Just do it Anna and get it over with."

Just than relief washes over me knowing that Elsa had heard the dare, but on the other hand I can't believe I'm about to kiss Elsa. I start sweating more and my heart is beating so fast. She's pretending like she's not expecting it when I swing her chair around and I grab her face and go in for a kiss of a lifetime. If I'm going to kiss her might as well do it right.

The kiss lasted longer than I expected and I accidently moaned. I couldn't get enough of Elsa. The world turned off around me and I forced my tongue in her mouth. To my surprise Elsa accepted it and I explored the entirety of her mouth. After a few more seconds realization kicked in and I remembered my friends and pulled back.

I looked over at them and all their mouths were hanging open and wide eyed. I didn't even look at Elsa and just walked out to my friends.

"Wow Anna! You sure know how to take a dare." Just then they all laughed.

I couldn't help but notice the tingling sensation of my lips. I wonder what is going through Elsa's mind right now.

**A/N: Okay so I hope you enjoy this one. Oh and I'm working on a new story but I'm not going to post anything until I have it completed. Just so I don't have long updates. I'm super exciting about it. Until next time…. Happy reading. Oh and sorry I didn't have time to spell check or proof read. I'm fighting sleep real bad. **


	10. Kiss and Tell

**Thought I would throw in a small Elsa POV. ;)**

**Kiss and Tell**

Short Elsa POV

I couldn't believe how bold Anna is. I just sit here like an idiot with my eyes wide from what just happened. All the girls are giggling when Anna returns.

_Where did she learn to kiss like that? _

I can't concentrate on my work anymore. Why would Belle even dare such a thing? Not that I'm complaining. Anna's lips are so soft and smooth and that tongue. I wasn't expecting that. It seemed like Anna enjoyed that as much as I did. Maybe I'm over thinking this.

Anna POV

_Oh My God! Oh My God! Did that just happen? Am I dreaming?_

All the girls were laughing and high fiving me for doing the ultimate dare.

"Wow Anna I can't believe you just did that." Belle said.

"That was really kind of hot." Ariel said all starry eye's.

They all agreed it was really hot. I couldn't believe what they were saying. Elsa is my sister and they weren't disgusted by that. I have some off ball friends.

"I'm sorry Anna but your sister is a goddess." They all nodded in agreement.

"I mean I wouldn't mind kissing your sister." Ariel said with a hard blush on her face.

_Like hell you would! I'd punch you square in the face._

I just laughed at their comments and decided not to respond. The rest of the evening all they talked about was Elsa and boys. I was glad to see them getting ready to leave. How will I approach Elsa when they leave? I know I need to say something about what happened.

They all left at once and it was after 10. I closed the door slowly and pause wondering what I should say. Not coming up with anything I just turn and make my way toward her. I approach her door and gulp hard before speaking.

"Hey!" I managed to choke out.

Elsa just looks up at me with her glasses on the tip of her nose and those drop dead gorgeous eyes staring at me. The corners of her mouth slightly turns up and I get weak in the knees and fall down instantly.

*Thump*

Right on my ass! I had to look like a complete idiot. I mean who just falls down just standing there? Suddenly I feel Elsa hands on my shoulder and she's bent down next to me asking if I'm okay.

"Yes, I'm such a clumsy person."

_I literally fall down by the sight of you. I'm so weak._

"Here let me help you up." Elsa grabs one of my arms and starts to pull me up.

"Thanks." I said brushing off my butt.

_Okay let's get this over with._

"So…about tonight. Sorry about….uh…you know…" I said unsure what to say.

Elsa is still standing beside me and she gives me a reassuring smile.

"Anna it's okay. I've played truth or dare in high school with friends. Although I don't think I have ever been dared to kiss someone, much less a female."

I watched as Elsa walked back around her desk and sat in her chair. Sitting on the desk next to her I noticed that tiny box she brought in with her from her office. It is eating me up not knowing what is in it. It looks like a ring box. Just then my stomach dropped and I blurted out, "Oh My God! Did Hans ask you to marry him?"

Elsa's eyes went wide and her mouth fell open.

"How did you know?" she asked me.

All I could do is point at the box. I'm having a hard time to keep the tears from forming in my eyes.

_No! No! No! He can't have MY Elsa. She's mine._

"Yes Anna, He did ask me. I haven't responded to him yet."

"Are you going to say yes?" my heart stopped beating and I'm holding my breath waiting for her response.

"I have made my decision but with it come's consequences."

Elsa looks uncomfortable talking about this so I decide to drop it. I don't want to drop it because my insides are dying right now. I guess Elsa noticed my reaction and asked, "Do you know of any reason I shouldn't marry him? What is your opinion Anna? I want to know what you are thinking right now?"

"Well I'm thinking that I don't want to share you. Honestly. Hans is an Ass hole. He doesn't deserve someone as gorgeous and sensitive as you. Anyone would die to have you, even my straight friends. God Elsa, do you know just how beautiful and powerful you are?"

"You think I'm beautiful Anna?" Elsa asked shyly.

"I do Elsa. You are probably the most gorgeous woman I have even seen and I wonder why I turned out so ugly." I said gesturing to my body.

Just then Elsa shot around her desk and stood in front of me with both hands on my shoulders.

"Anna, don't ever say you're ugly. You are beautiful and smart. Please don't ever put yourself down in front of me. I won't allow it." Elsa had this stern look in her sexy ice blue eyes.

She stood there for a minute with her hands still on my shoulders and my eyes dart down to her lips. Just then those lips curve into a smile and I look up at Elsa eye's again.

"What are you thinking about right this moment?" she asked in a low sexy voice.

"Honestly I was thinking about our kiss." I said in a whisper, my face heating up so bad my ears start to ring.

_Stop being so damn honest Anna. _

"Hmm..Is that so? And?" Elsa has a mischievous smile on her face.

"And….I kind of want to be dared again."

_This could go really awkward or good. _

Just then Elsa smiled again and said, "Dare you."

Two words, that's all it took for me to throw her against the wall and smash my lips on her with a hunger I have never experienced. I couldn't get enough of her. I forced my tongue in her mouth and she welcomed it to let me explore.

Elsa let out a moan which sparked me further. I stopped kissing her and made my way kissing on her jaw line and let my hands start to roam down her sides. I love how slender she is with curves in all the right places. As I make my way down kissing her neck I shove my knee hard against her core and she moans loudly. I start to rock my knee back and forth as my hand slowly cups one of her breast.

It wasn't until I squeezed it that Elsa snaps out of her trance and realizes what's going on. Her wide eye's stare at me in horror and she steps away from me in shock.

"Oh God Anna, I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me. Please forgive me."

Elsa didn't even look at me but ran straight upstairs to her room.

_Was that a dream? Did all that just happen? What now? _

**Steamy! Haha**


	11. Jealous Anna

My hand and lips are still tingling as I stand here like an idiot wondering if all that just happened. Elsa ran upstairs 10 minutes a go and I haven't moved an inch. I keep running the whole thing through my head. The more I think about it the more shocked I am and horny.

_God I'm horny. I could go upstairs and break the door down and rip her pants off and face plant right in her pussy. _

I'm getting wetter by the minute. I can't think of anything else right now. My face is burning up and I'm starting to sweat. I have never been with a girl or ever interested. I wouldn't know one thing about how to please Elsa. I would probably just embarrass myself. Elsa is worthy of pleasing and pleasing good.

So for now I decide to ignore my horniness, which is difficult, and make my way upstairs to apologize. I don't know why she took the blame. It was clearly my fault.

Standing in front of her door I took a deep breath and knocked.

"Elsa I know you can hear me but I just wanting to apologize. This was all my fault not yours. Please forgive me Elsa." I pleaded with her.

"Elsa?" I said again.

"Anna I'm fine I just needed to go to bed, I've had a long day." Elsa said sharply.

I squinted and jumped a little hearing her tone.

"Oh okay Elsa. I just wanted to say I'm sorry." I turned to head back to my room and heard say, "Okay."

I flopped on my bed and threw my hands over my face. I still couldn't believe I violated the most gorgeous girl in the world. I mean I groped her with my knee, grabbed her boob and french kissed the hell out of her. This was not me at all. I'm not that daring. I decide to sleep on it.

I didn't see Elsa much the rest of the weekend. The next day of school I was all the talk about the truth or dare event. Guys were giving me winks and whistling and even some girls. I could have been flattered but the only person I want doing that is Elsa. School went by fast with a couple of people asking me out, which I respectfully declined.

Kia was sitting in the car waiting to pick me up when an idea just popped in my head.

"Hey Kia, can we go by Elsa's office? I need to talk to her about something that happened at school today." I lied.

"Yes ma'am if you insist." He nodded his head and got in the driver seat.

I don't know what I'm going to talk about with Elsa. I just want to see her and all her slender. He dropped my off at the front of her building and I ran in. I told him not to worry I'll just ride home with Elsa. She won't have a choice but be stuck with me.

Walking toward the elevator I see a familiar face and he looks pissed off. It was Hans and he looks like he is about to cry. Thank God he didn't see me because I have a smirk on my face. With a new skip in my step after that I made my way on the elevator.

*Ding*

The first person I see is the receptionist. She recognizes me.

"Hey you're Miss Arendale's sister right?"

I just nod my head.

"Well did you know that your sister just broke up with Hans? Can you believe it?" she looked shocked.

"Yes I can he looks like an arrogant ass hole. Elsa is too good for him." I said this proudly.

"Oh I agree completely. Which is why I wanted to ask you if you know Elsa's sexual preference?" she blushed asking this.

"Why do you ask?" I hissed.

"She's just so gorgeous and I've developed this huge crush on her that's been going on for a long while. I don't know if now is the time to finally ask her out or not."

Holding back the biggest bitch slapping this world has ever seen I just walk off shaking my head. I am furious but I look up and can see Elsa in her office straight ahead. She is dressed in all black today and it's very intimidating. She's wearing a black pencil skirt with a slit up the side and a black silk low cut blouse.

_Oh God she is killing me_

I burst through her office door and say loudly, "Elsa we need to talk about our kiss the other night."

Elsa looks up shocked at me not knowing I was there, and then looks down at her phone.

"Everyone I'm going to have to call you all back." Elsa hits a button to end her conference call.

"Anna what are you doing here?" she asked sternly.

"Are you avoiding me Elsa? I haven't seen you all weekend." I acted hurt.

"Anna, can we talk about this at home? I'm having a really bad day."  
Elsa pinches the bridge of her nose.

"Please have Kia take you home."

"Weeelll…..here's the thing…I kind of sent him away and told him I would ride with you." I hunched waiting for her to snap at me but it never came.

"I guess you need to make yourself comfortable then." Elsa turned and sat back at her desk.

**Elsa's POV**

Now how am I supposed to work with Anna in my office? I have at least a couple more hours left to get this schematic together. Glancing up I see Anna flopping down on my couch and grabbing one of her school books for her backpack. Maybe this won't be too awkward.

End of the day rolls around and my receptionist walks in my office and hands me a folder.

"Miss Arendale here is your schedule for this week." For some reason she seems flustered.

"Thank you, what would I do without you?" I say kindly.

She blushes and I glance in Anna's direction and she has on the most furious face I think I have ever seen on a person. My receptionist giggles and tucks and strand of hair behind her ear.

_Is she seriously flirting with me? In front of Anna?_

"Well Miss Arendale you don't have to be without me. In fact I would like to see more of you." This time she is biting her lip.

"Oh um..wow I don't know what to say. This is unexpected to be honest. I just broke up with Hans and don't want to jump in a relationship right after the fact. I need time to think if that's okay?"

"Yes Miss Arendale that's completely fine. I understand. Just keep me in mind." She turned and left my office.

I couldn't even look at Anna after that. Well not until I heard my door slam closed.

"Elsa! What the hell? You can't be considering her." Anna is staring daggers through me. It sends a shiver down my spine.

"Why not?" I ask. "Are you jealous Anna?" I giggled.

"It's not funny Elsa. And what if I am?" Anna is so mad she has tears in her eyes.

I feel terrible now. I had no clue how bad this was affecting her. I stood up and went to the couch and sat next to her and placed a hand on her back.

"Anna I'm sorry." I said tenderly.

Anna looks up at me with a look I can't quite decipher. It was a look of sad and longing and something else. Her eyes are getting darker the more I stare and another shiver goes down my spine.

Anna places one of her hands on my thigh and leans toward me. I suck in my breath not knowing what's about to happen. Her hand squeezes and her nails start to scratch. Now she is inches from my face and I can feel her breath on me.

"Elsa I don't like to share." She whispers in my face.

"Anna what's going on here?" my breath airy.

Usually I am the last to leave the office and by now I'm the only one left here. My office is all glass walls and I'm nervous someone can see us. No one knows I'm bi and I don't plan on announcing it any time soon either. Out of the corner of my eye I glance at the offices to see if anyone is left up here. All the offices are empty and I can safely say it's just us up here.

I won't deny I am curious where Anna is going with this. Anna is very attractive and has stolen away my heart. Right now she has me in a trance and is sucking me in.

"I think you know Elsa." And she leans in and starts kissing me.

Her lips taste so sweet and her tongue forces its way in my mouth. I grant it and use my tongue to wrestle with hers. Anna notices I'm not fighting and it only steers her more. She gets up and pushes me down on the couch and climbs on top of me. She is kissing my neck and working her way down my low cut shirt to in-between my breast.

Anna grabs both of my breasts and smashes her face between them and I moan. She slides her body back up to my face and whispers.

"Elsa I want you." There is want in her eyes and I feel weak.

We can't do this, at least not in my office.

_God Anna where is this coming from._

**Sorry I didn't have time to spell check. I just wanted to update and not leave you hanging too long. I'm hoping you all are still enjoying the story. Oh and sorry to end here. :/ **


End file.
